


Prussia x Reader: things we said

by xroxyx5 (Tony_M67)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A bit sad, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the word Name is used instead of Y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_M67/pseuds/xroxyx5
Summary: A little something written in Poem form,it describes certain events the reader and Prussia have gone through.
Relationships: Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Prussia x Reader: things we said

You said you love me, I called you bastard.  
You said you're sorry, I said I don't care.  
You said I'm your one and only, I said do you know what you're saying?  
You said you never want to leave me, I said do what you want.  
You said with you I have everything I ever wanted, I said you don't need me.  
You said every moment with you feels like eternity, I said don't lie to me.  
When you wanted to break up you said I never said that I love you I said I love you don't you dare to leave me you bastard!  
You said that you haven't said that you don't love me anymore, I said I hope so for you my bastard!  
You said I will never leave you till my very last breath, I said when you wish so I will do so to, you bastard!  
On our last day of summer I said you will never know how much I really loved you even if I always said bastard to you, you smiled at me and said I know.  
After 3 years you came to me and told me how you loved that summer and you couldn't forget how I made you feel.  
With every little second you were alone you missed me even more and that was the same like I felt but all I said ,was I'm glad you're back bastard I kind of missed you ….somehow.  
You said you missed it how I blushed at your compliments, I said yeah just shut up.  
It was Valentines day and you got me a rose, I said you shouldn't have bought it you don't need to spend money for me.  
On my birthday you got me a trip to Berlin, I said you don't need to but you kissed me and said stop saying you're not worth anything you're the most cutest and loving person I know I never got anyone I loved like you and you always said you don't need or stop that it's not like that!  
I believed that I could never love anyone but when I met you my whole life changed, I became a better person before I met you I called everyone Idiot or Bastard now I only call you bastard, because you're the bastard I love.  
And before you came into my life I was mean to everyone.  
I think you changed my life into a better one, without you I would still be the mean girl everyone hated.  
You learned me how little things can change the whole situation and how it feels to be loved, it feels great.  
When you asked me to marry you, I said only because it's you my prussian bastard.  
And when we died in our last breath we said so much “I love you” 's I never heard before......  
You can't understand never how much I really loved you I wanted to give you so much more than just a little “I love you” I wanted to give you everything you ever wanted, but when I asked you you always said with you I got everything the awesome me could ever wish for I love you so much Name don't you ever forget that!


End file.
